Mindless Wanderer
by Marmiexx
Summary: Young Padawan Naya had never been strong with the force and her master Tiris doesn't have much faith that she will ever be. However, when chancellor Palpatine executes Order 66, she is forced to flee to a remote planet, not knowing if her master is alive or even if she will be for long. Take place throughout the Jedi Purge, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. All of the species used are real star wars species, I didn't make any up! I hope you enjoy this, R&R if you want more.**

* * *

><p><em>The helmet was heavy, a burden on her shoulders, weighed down by the metal. Her vision was hidden behind the instrument used for padawan learners with her blue eyes, which she relied on, blocked by the blast shield.<em>

'_See with the force' he keeps on repeating as she gets stun by the robotic mechanism in front of her, like ant bites all over her body. Wildly, she swings her lightsaber around, trying to defend herself from the jabs of pain, but with no avail are her efforts. She was losing. _

"_I can't, Master! I tried and I tried like you said but it's not working…" She grumbled, taking off her helmet and chucking it to the ground with a thud. Her centre parting hid her face from view and she frowned at her lightsaber, the matted brown wisp's shivering as she shook her head in disproval. Her childish features scrunched as she wiped the sweat from her brow, her pale skin glistening in the light. _

_Her master sighed, "Naya Securta, you need to use the force. Feel it running through you…. Don't think, feel."_

"_Yes, master." She complied with a grunt of impatience, putting the hunk of metal back on top of her head as she drew her lightsaber, the blue flash of energy appearing before her, under her control, unbeknown to her how much power she possesses if she just sensed the force in her movements._

"_Now, let's try again." _

Her arms ached, her legs ached, and even her ribs ached. The weight of her robes weighed her down as she walked through the Jedi temple on Coruscant, trying to escape another brutal training and meditation session courtesy of her master. Her legs felt like they would collapse on her if she took just another step, but the thought of getting to her chambers to rest in her bed made her walk that much faster. Her feet dragged with every step on the ground and her boots course from the strain of training. Blisters littered her small feet and she hissed in pain with each step she took.

Her shoulder was abruptly slammed into the wall to her right, inflicting more pain to the strained muscle. She snarled at the unexpected contact, snapping her neck to look at the being that inflicted the pain.

"Watch where you're going, human." Grunted the Fondorian padawan, grasping her by the hood of her robe as he sneered, his grey eyes glaring down at her.

"Get off me, Danhai." Naya growled. His head hairless and his eyes pale, Danhai, was an extremely intelligent and regal being who believed himself to be smarter than any other species in the galaxy. He was large and well-toned who could beat anyone with brute force, as well as an obnoxious git.

With a sneer, he dropped her to the floor. Her body crumbled as fatigue finally settled in, her body curled into a fetal position to prevent any further damage to her person.

"Pathetic Neanderthal." He hissed as he nudged her in the back with his boot, shaking his head in disgust. He turned on his heels, walking back the way he came, away from the timid young padawan. Reluctantly, she lifted her head and looked around for any sign of danger. She lifted herself up from the floor, gingerly. Pushing on the palms of her hand; she reduced herself to a sitting position.

She sat there for what seemed years. All the time that she had been at the Jedi temple, she had never made a friend. Not one. She looked at the metal plated doors opposite her, the doors to the Jedi council; a place which she was never welcome. All the times that she had been overlooked by master after master, trying to find one which would take her as their padawan.

She had ended up with Jedi Master Alton Tiris, a Jedi Morellian-human hybrid from the planet Morellia. Old of age for a human, but young of face. A rash and harsh master of the force and talented swordsman, Tiris was a Jedi supporting the dusky black hair typical of his race. His locks was short and cropped, though rugged with vigour. His eyes were a deep brown, capable of seeing through anyone and any lies. Though, she doubted that, as his mind tricks didn't work on her, not since she was only 10 years of age and a lot has changed since those days.

She has grown; her mid-length nimble brown hair was now down to her waist if loose. But now, it was in a bun on top of her head, she had a padawan braid running down the length of her waist, plaited and finished off with a blue ribbon tied in a bow, a piece of material she was given from her master on her last birthday. Thoroughly surprised with the gift, she had been left speechless as he walked away with a smirk on his face. All of the other years of being his apprentice, he had never gifted her with something so precious.

She smiled at the memory; her hands now increasingly cold as the day receded and night took its place as the temperature dropped. She sat there, unwilling to move. She was happy just watching the world go by, being lost in her thoughts was one of the pleasures of life.

Naya rested her head against the stone wall, listening carefully to the world around her. Muffled sounds were coming from the council room opposite and she inched closer when she recognise the voices.

"_The issue is that she has no patience… I don't know why you asked me to take her on, I only have about 220 years in me and I've already had 120. Now I've wasted 9 of those 120 years on her. She is rash and impatient, impatience and panic flows through her and I fear the worst." _She frowned at the sound of her master's voice talking in such a hushed manner and listened closer.

"_Learned, is patience. Yet to learn patience, the young one has." _The distinctive voice belonged to the inimitable Master Yoda who helped teach her when she was just a youngling, though the voice was distorted and fragmented, a hologram since Master Yoda was on Kashyyyk helping his long-term allies, the Wookiees.

"_I've taught her everything I know, but still she is showing no progress." He hurried, "If she is no longer my padawan, someone else may be able to teach her."_

"_Not strong with the force, she is. Hmm? Or… she hasn't the emotions to use it. Yet."_

"_What do you mean, Master Yoda?"_

"_Only time will tell."_

"_But Master Yoda-"_ The transmission went dead as Tiris protested in vain. He sighed and ran a calloused hand over his tired face and threaded it into his matted locks. He tugged at his black hair before letting his hand fall limply at his side. Locking his hands together inside his sleeves, he walked out of the room, the metal doors sliding with a click behind him indicating his departure.

The place upon the floor where Naya was resting was now cold with frost, long since been abandoned by the human. Her feet were pounding against the ground, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as the wind flew through her hair. She stops suddenly, a presence lurking in her mind. He mind reached out to the presence, but was met with a blank wall.

"Hello?"

"Hi!" A soft voice whispered in the air.

"Show yourself." Naya commanded, fingering her hand-crafted lightsaber in her belt. She looked around before her eyes fell upon a figure below her. Big green eyes stared expectantly back up at her, cat-like eyes wide with anticipation. It dawned upon Naya that this young girl was of the species Cathar; a species of feline, bipedal humanoids native to _Cathar__. _They were known for their loyalty, passion, and temper. Quick and powerful, they were considered great warriors and dedicated, efficient predators, though this youngling didn't look capable to harm with her glazed over stare and wide eyes.

"Whose you?" She timidly asked, her hand reaching out to the humans robes for comfort.

"Naya, and you?"

"Handa."

"What a pretty name." The padawan praised.

"You're pretty." The feline youngling pulled at Naya's robe, playing with the material like it was a ball of string.

"Come on, youngling. We need to get you back inside before you catch a cold." Naya scolded as the Cathar began to shiver, still not quite used to the drastic temperature change from her native planet.

The youngling held out her arms expectantly, not shifting as Naya began to walk off, expecting the child to follow. With a sigh, Naya picked up the cub whilst Handa snuggled into the warmth of Naya's cloak, putting her arms around Naya's neck with a purr of contentment.

The padawan smiled at the child, now understanding how difficult it will be to accept that she can never have children of her own; it was the Jedi code, and rules must be obeyed if one wants to be a Jedi Master.

The child had golden skin with dark stripes, though her green eyes were now closed from exhaustion. "Naya." Her name caught her attention; the voice which the words belonged to was deep and rough, though soft to certain ears who knew him well. "I am needed somewhere else in Coruscant, will you be alright for a few days by yourself?"

The voice belonged to her Master, the exact man whom which she did not want to see now. His skin was pale from exhaustion and his eyes were dark rimmed with anxiety. "Of course, master. I wouldn't want my impatience nor poor knowledge of the force to hold you back." She turned around with a smile, not leaving him time to reply as she paced away from the dreaded Morellian that would surely be the death of her.

She still carried the child in her arms, the youngling now fast asleep, a quiet snore repeating in Naya's ears with every breath. Naya walked to the rooms where the younglings resided, hoping to find someone who can help her with the child.

"Handa!" A voice came rushing over, belonging to a young man, most likely a Jedi Knight since he had no padawan braid.

"I think this young one need's to get some sleep." He spoke as Handa yawned, her tiny fangs showing with the movement. Naya passed the Cathar to the Jedi, being careful not to awaken the cub further. "Thank you, she keeps on running off."

"Of course." Naya bowed and left with a quick glance back, smiling on the inside when the Cathar began playing with the Jedi Knight's hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Just a little introduction to the characters, tell me what you think! Please review is you want some more Jedi-ness! To clarify, Naya was about 4-5 in the flashback at the beginning and she was 9 in this chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Warning: I happen to write some not very happy stories so prepare yourself for some horrible bits (this is not a fluffy love story but there will be some fluffy bits in later chapters) :3**

* * *

><p>She let her feet drag as she walked back to her quarters, her lightsaber clunking against her hip as she sauntered. A power lurked beneath the surface, bit was withheld, never to be released to its full potential. Not that she even knew how. She hummed absentmindedly to herself, jumping onto the water fountain just outside of her dormitory and trod lightly across the stone as if she was on a tightrope. One foot in front of the other with her arms outstretched to keep her balance, the cold suddenly didn't seem to bite at her skin anymore; it was only a cool breeze that brushed over exposed arms, a breeze not violent enough to chill. She decided that she better go back in as her Master wouldn't like her out at this time, not that he even cared that she might get a cold from staying out later. She jumped down from the fountain, skipping back to her quarters as she hummed a tune mindlessly to herself.<p>

All of a sudden, she stopped dead in her tracks. Screams filled the blissful silence around her, a chorus of cries came from the building directly in front of her, and loud, harsh footsteps could be heard as well as blaster fire inside the dormitory. She recoiled as the sound became louder, frozen in place with her eyes wide and her heart fast. One final scream ripped through the air and she turned and ran as fast she could to the youngling's dormitories where she knew a Jedi Knight or Master would be. Naya hoped that this would be some form of horrific dream or an awful prank that some of the older Padawans were playing on her, but nevertheless she wanted the safety of a Jedi by her side.

She took the stone steps two at a time, she stumbled and staggered but didn't stop running, and her breathing was heavy as she came up outside the youngling's dormitories. She lurched inside, but bile rose in her throat at what she saw. There, on the floor, were the mangled corpses of many children and Jedi Masters, sprawled out with horror branded onto their faces. She gagged as tears filled her eyes when she noticed Handa on the floor beside her bed, her eyes open and her mouth agape in, a child-like innocence crowded her features, her porcelain face resembled a china doll, though her body resembled a rag doll as it was positioned at an awkward angle with her legs bent and her arms turned inwards.

Naya cried out, her hand covering her mouth as she ran from the room. The cool air brushed against her scorching skin, burning her eyes as tears fell free-flowing from them. She heard more storm troopers coming from behind her and gasped in fear, running as fast as she could out of the Jedi Temple and into the streets of Coruscant. She bumped into someone, a stranger whoever so happened to be wearing a dark black coat and she took it from him with one swift stroke, sprinting when he tried to chase her. The cloak hid her lightsaber and her Padawan attire from sight but did not hide the tears that stained her cheeks.

However, as the hours passed, the events of the day still hadn't quite sunk into her mind yet. Why were the storm troopers there? Why are all of the Jedi dead? Where is her master? Is he okay? She prayed that he was not dead and would soon find her and take her away from this planet and keep her safe.

She felt the need to flee, to get as far away from this planet as possible. She only hoped that her master would follow her somehow. Naya boarded a Merchant cargo ship and quickly hid with the rest of the cargo, her small stature hiding between the large crates. She wasn't sure where the ship would take her but at least it would be far away from Coruscant.

* * *

><p>Some months later, she had finally reached a planet she had longed to visit. Her home planet of Taanab. The planet was overgrown with green jungles, with no animal life at the time of its colonization, however now it was ridden with wildlife and livestock. She walked quietly through the dense forest, listening to the sound of birds chirping and insects crawling through the brush. A faint wind lingered through the trees, making the once stale air soft and light. The heat didn't bother her but the lingering presence of another did.<p>

She could almost feel someone breathing on the back of her neck, walking in the same footsteps as her and silently watching from afar. The force told her so. It told her to be wary, on edge, but not to fear this presence for it was not a dangerous one, almost a curious one. The dark black cloak covered Naya's form from sight, with a lightsaber hidden beneath it, but she dared not use it for being found out was worse that a swift, painful death.

Her senses were alert, but her form was weak and feeble, still a child's body whereas her mind was fully grown. She was dehydrated and exhausted from the months of travelling and evading capture. It was almost as if her follower new this and attacked swiftly from behind, pulling Naya to the floor, arms around her neck in a vice-like grip with no sign of letting go. The Padawan held her breath and withered and squirmed in the other's arms, before calming herself as she remembered her training. With a swift kick to the shin, the grip lessened, with another jab in the ribs, the grip released completely. Only then was Naya allowed to turn around and face her attacker.

The other couldn't have been any older than Naya herself, with the youngish face and the small frame, however the others face seemed aged before her time, with the dark bags and the frown lines, it was not difficult to see that the small child had had a rough childhood. The girl opposite her had blonde curls and small, round cherub face with sharp cheekbones and dark eyes that were pulled into a glare. Naya prepared to attack again but suddenly all the anger dissipated from the others face as she took one glace at Naya. "I know your eyes." The girl whispered, suddenly taking Naya by the arm and dragged her forcefully, "follow me; there's someone you may know."

The Padawan did not resist as she was pulled across the forest, she did not feel threatened and then markings on the girl's arms showed that she had nothing to do with the Federation; they were done with natural stains and oils with flower patterns and strange symbols engraved upon her fair skin. "Where are we going?" Naya asked, but did not receive any response other than a sharp glare from the other.

Quickly, the two came to a halt just in front of a waterfall after climbing higher and higher up a mountain side. The liquid cascaded down the rocks and over heaps of stone into a small pool of water far below their feet. Naya held onto the other girl for support, the sheer drop far from a comfort. "Where are we going?" Naya repeated again, panic starting to rise beneath the surface as she soon found that there was nowhere else to go but the way they had come. "We need to go through." The other replied briskly, taking Naya by the hand and pulled her through the cold water and onto the other side. The padawan expected some form of small cave or cavern but the sight the presented itself made her gasp in awe.

It was like something from her dreams, a wild wilderness of trees and rivers carved beautifully into a crater in the mountains. Hidden from civilisation by the large waterfall and high cliffs, it was the perfect hiding place. A small village could be seen at the bottom of the crater, though the thick terrain almost concealed it from sight. It felt like a foreign home, in the back of her mind it was almost as if she remembered the place. The air smelt familiar and the sound of dragonflies buzzing and birds chirping made her at peace. She relaxed as the grip around her arm disappeared, her eyes drifting from the sight to follow the strange girl climb down the rock face and onto the tree line. Naya came out of her reverie with a shake of her head and quickly followed the other. "What's your name?" She asked innocently, her brown leather boots quickly becoming dusty from the chalk-like rock beneath her feet, the lightsaber at her belt clunked against her thigh as she jumped from rock to rock before she landed with a soft thud on the grassed ground.

"Riesa." The girl replied hesitantly, walking through the dense woodland before they came to a small village of neatly built houses. The two walked quietly through the lanes, though Naya was lost in the sights and sounds around her, fully transfixed by the beauty of this foreign world. It was completely different to Coruscant, and appeared much more secluded, though she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing for her sake.

"You're a Hapan aren't you?" Naya asked, wondering why, if this girl was Hapan, was so far away from her home world.

"Yes." Was the quick reply from the other, short and blunt and much less welcoming than the sights around her.

"My Names Naya," She smiled, "nice to meet you…"

"Naya?" A voice suddenly spoke up, one which the Padawan certainly didn't recognise, but it sounded familiar, much like a distant memory of a time once forgotten. A middle aged woman stepped into view as she left the large wooden building in the centre of the small village. She also had markings on her arms, the same ones as Riesa, but they were slightly different in minute ways. The woman looked at Naya, her eyes were young but her face had been marked by the hands of time. The woman's stature was tall and strong like a leader, an embodiment of authority. She walked closer and looked deeply in Naya's eyes with an emotion that seemed foreign for the young Padawan, "Could it be you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Sorry this was a short one but wanted to post this chapter as soon as possible to give you a bit more of the story. Review for more. :3**


End file.
